Hypertension, often referred to colloquially as “high blood pressure” is a condition characterized by the presence of a systolic blood pressure≥140 mmHg and a diastolic blood pressure≥90 mmHg (referred to as 140/90). Blood pressures between 120/80 and 140/90 are typically considered prehypertension, while pressure below 120/80 is normal. Other than pregnancy, the treatment of hypertension is the most common reason for physician office visits and use of prescription drugs among US adults (Egan et al., JAMA 303(20):2043, 2010). Hypertension is a major risk factor for cardiovascular disease: an estimated 69% of patients with incident myocardial infarction, and 74% with incident heart failure have preceding hypertension (Roger et al., Circulation 125:e2-e220, 2012). Treatment and control of hypertension reduces the risk of these cardiovascular diseases (Meredith, Journal of Renin-Angiotensin-Aldosterone System, 7(2):64-73, 2006). Therefore, identifying subjects who are at risk of developing hypertension, and treating them to reduce that risk, would reduce their risk of cardiovascular disease.